


Not Your Fault

by undun



Series: Losing and Gaining [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Fan Art, Figure Drawing, Gen, Pencil, undun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for 'Gaining, Slowly', part 2 of the 'Losing and Gaining' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Fault

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/Sherlock%20art/Not-your-fault_cleaned.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I used two pencils for this drawing. Roughed in with HB, and finished with 6B blending for depth, accent and shadow.


End file.
